A Different Cinderella Story!
by Miruu.Chii
Summary: When Amu's parents die she has to live with her uncle Nikaidou-Sensei. She seems to have friends, but is still missing something. See what happens when Amu starts getting e-mails from an unknown person. Will this be love?
1. The Attic

**Cami-Chan: Alright folks! I has a news story so read it! Aha!**

**Amu: What the heck?**

**Ikuto: No one knows what's wrong with her.**

**Gina: Except for me. (Licking icecream) She doesn't own Shugo Chara!, Cinderella stories, or me.**

**Cami-Chan: On with de story!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Amu layed on her bed wondering why her life was so horrible. Her dad and mom had died in a car crash so she had to live with her uncle which she called Nikaidou-Sensei because he worked at her school. His daughter was Amu's worst enemy. Saaya. Saaya and Amu really hated each other because they both wanted the same peson. Hotori Tadase. Amu was still trying to see who she was falling for. She thought she liked Tadase, but Kukai was just ... so cool and awesome, like a brother, there was also Kairi, she didn't know how she felt about him yet, though. She always got so confused and frusturated thinking about her love life. She really didn't have time to think about it that much. She was usually cleaning, buying grocceries, or some odd jobs that Nikaidou-Sensei could find. Her life was just miserable and she hated it.

"Ugh! Why do I have to go though this!" She screamed, softly though, not loud enough to wake the two 'Royals' as she liked to call them. She then heard a knock at her window. She opened it and she saw her best friend, Hoshina Utau, a friend from school. When ever Amu went to school, it was her oasis. She could hang out with her friends and see Tadase. Some parts she didn't like as much. Nikaidou's class was one. The next was even bumping into Saaya. Other then that she loved school.

Utau stepped into the little room and scanned it. There was a bed in the corner and on the other side was a desk with a laptop. There was also a desk lamp. Beside the bed was a night stand. On the right wall of the bed was a little window and parallel to it was a balcony. Nikaidou-Sensei didn't know this was there though because he just gave the attic to her. With a few adjustments and some dusting and cleaning, Amu could finally see the floor and light.

"Oh! Did this room get bigger?" Utau asked sarcastically.

"Please don't joke about my room. It's bad enough that I have to live here." Amu waved her hands to her 'room'.

"Wait, aren't you allergic to dus-" Utau was cut off by a sneeze from Amu.

"Yeah." Amu grabbed a tissue and started to wipe her nose. She then heard another knock at her window. Amu saw that it was Utau's brother, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Amu saw Ikuto as a brother too, kinda. There was a time that she fell in love with him, but that wouldn't happen again. She promised herself this. Amu opened her window to let Ikuto in.

"Yo, what's up peoples?" Ikuto climbed in through the tiny window.

"Nothing much. Just talking about my 'fancy' room." Amu replied.

"Hey Ikuto, you needs to get out, though, because we are gonna talk about boys. So GO!" Utau pushed Ikuto towards the door. Ikuto slid behind Utau sneakly and pushed her towards the window.

"If I'm going, your going too." Ikuto opened the little window. "Amu, do you want me to leave?"

"Not really. I want both of you to stay. I treaure my friend time." Amu smiled.

"I thought we had more of a relationship than friends, Amu-_koi_." Ikuto smirked playfully.

"Shut up." Amu threw a pillow at Ikuto. Of course Ikuto dodged it. Ikuto picked it up from the floor and tossed onto Amu's bed. Ikuto then threw _himself_ onto the bed. "AAHH!" Amu screamed.

"Are you scared of me, Amu-_tan_?" Ikuto smirked at her.

"N-no! Go away!"

"But you said that you wanted me to stay here." Ikuto pouted for a moment. Amu hugged him for a moment to comfort him.

"HELLO! I'm still here! Save your lovey-dovey crap for later." Utau called out.

"N-nani?!" Amu stuttered.

"Don't try to hide it, Amu-tan. You know you like me. Maybe _love~._" Ikuto cuddled Amu.

"Back away. I say! Back away! Your in my face, get out of my space!" Amu ... rhymed. Ikuto snuggled into her more.

"Nya~!" Ikuto purred.

"Must stay away! Must stay away from cuteness!" Amu lectured herself.

"But Amu~, don't you wuv me?" Ikuto's kitty ears popped out. Utau slipped out the window to give them some privacy.

"Ikuto! No I will not! But look how helpless he looks! I said no!" Amu argued with herself. Ikuto hugged her and then kissed her on the cheek.

"E-eh?! AH! What d-did y-you d-do?!" Amu shoved Ikuto off the bed. She then threw him out the window. "Wh-whay just happened?!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cami-chan: O.k. people it will get more cinderellaish next chappie. Keep reading!**

**Ikuto: I like this chappie.**

**Amu: Of course you did, because you molested me!**

**Ikuto: I kissed you on the cheek. I do the same thing in the manga, too.**

**Amu: AAHH!**

**Gina-chan: Like, I finished my icecream, give me more.**

**Cami-chan: Fine! (hands icecream to Gina-chan)**

**Everyone: Byez!**

**Hey, I want you to click this button and send me your comments!**

**\/**


	2. Talkin' To You

**Cami-Chan: Like, yeah! Second chappie!**

**Amu: Wow.**

**Ikuto: Yea.**

**Cami-Chan: Have more enthusiasm! OH! Guess what? My dog had puppies! Also I like reconnected with my bff from Ohio, Kailyn! She's sooo awesome! And I luv the song Shout It By Mitchel Musso! I hate Justin Bieber, though.**

**Ikuto: Do you have ADHD?**

**Cami-Chan: No. I have a kidney disease.**

**Amu: That's very nice to know.**

**Cami: Aha! Me B-Day coming uuupppp! Please send me present on Dec. 12!**

**Amu: I think she _does_ have ADHD.**

**Cami-Chan: On with de Story!**

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Amu was still stunned by Ikuto's show of affection. She finally regained herself when she heard a beeping sound. It was her laptop, indicating that someone had IMed her. It said:

_DarkNeko18: Hey, wat up?_

Amu quickly responded. She and this guy were virtual friends. They didn't know eachother at all. Or they didn't _know_ they knew eachother. She responded with:

_Cool'n'Spicy: Hey, I just got harassed. wat up w/ u?_

_DarkNeko18: Nothin really. I just got thrown out of someone's house._

_Cool'n'Spicy: Huh ... oh! guess wat happened to me today!_

_DarkNeko18: Um ... IDK but ... ... ... u got harrassed?_

_Cool'n'Spicy: that not important!_

_DarkNeko18: Oh?_

_Cool'n'Spicy: I only bumped into Saaya twice today! So that was really great!_

_DarkNeko18: ugh i so wish i could see u. it would take my mind off some things._

_Cool'n'Spicy: ... r u havin problems?_

_DarkNeko18: Not really. its just this girl._

_Cool'n'Spicy: u like her?_

_DarkNeko18: Im not sure ... I have to go! bye_

_Cool'n'Spicy: Bye._

Amu pushed herself up from the chair and went to her bed. She then heard someone calling her name.

"Amu! I need you to get down here and teach me how to do football!" Nikaidou-Sensei hollered. She jumped up from the bed and went down stairs.

/~~\  
O

**(Ikuto's POV)**

Ugh! My sister is so annoing! Why does she have to ask me to help her with something whileI'm _clearly_ on the computer? I jumped out the window with my laptop in my hand. I landed on my feet. I saw a pink haired girl across the street with a football in her left hand. What the hell is she doing? I walked over to her. Across from her was a creep with nerdy glasses with orange hair.

"Give it to me!" Nikaidou shouted out. Wow. That would have sounded so wrong if it was Amu sayin' it.

"Hold on! I'm coming!" She yelled back. Wow. That sounds wrong too. Amu looked over towards me and then her face grew frightened.

"EEHHHHHHHH?" She screamed.

Nikiadou looked at me, too. He frowned and said, "Let's go Amu. I want some Pumpkin Spice Cream Cake with a Chocolate Double Milky Wilky Butter Milk Paddy Daddy Icecream and a small Mint Lemon StrawMart Poptart Shellshake."

"So the usual?"

"But with more Tangy Bangy 'Nana Jang."

"O.k." She suddenly grabbed out a pen and paper and started to write it down. Pumpkin Something with Milk and Banana Poptart? Doesn't sound to good.

"Yo. What up with the complicated order?" I asked Amu.

"Be polite!" She snapped.

"You know, Polite sounds like Pole Light. A pole light for a pole dancer. So basically you want me to pole dance for you." I pointed out.

"What the heck? NO!" She covered her eyes while I started to take of my shirt.

"Oh! So _you_ want to pole dance for _me._ I get it now." I grabbed a pole and gave it to her. "Now start. Take of your top first."

"N-NOOOO! You know Nikaidou-Sensei is still here!" She stated.

"So you would do it if he _wasn't_ here?" I questioned.

"NO! Now stop twisting my words around!"

"Why?"

"Because something wrong is gonna come out of your mouth!"

"Oh? So the things I said weren't wrong? So you want _both_ of us pole dancing?"

"Of course-" She looked blankly into space.

"Ok here is your pole. You know what? We can us the same pole." I put the pole between us.

"Ok..." She trailed of.

"Ugh! Amu what the hell are you doing? Your supposed to say 'Eh? No!' Then blush." I pouted.

"Aha! Fooled you! I'll be leaving now"

"Wait. I want you to read this." I handed her the piece of paper. It said:

_Thepenisinhermouth._

"The penis in her mouth?" She blushed and shook her head. She probably just imangined it.

"No. You perverted little kid. It's The pen is in her mouth." I smirked. Ha! She can't fool me. She then walked away with Nikaidou.

* * *

**Cami-Chan: Aha! I love this chappie! So funneh!**

**Kailyn-Chan: Yeah! I'm so awesome!**

**Cami-Chan: Yup! I fat!**

**Jina, Cami, and Kailyn-Chan: Yea!**

**Tyler-Kun: ... I have no idea what to say. Except for what I just said. And that ... And that.**

**Cami-Chan: ... Byez then ...**

**Clickie the button!**

**\/**


	3. DarkNeko18?

**Cami-chan: Finally! 'Nother chappie!**

**Tyler-kun: It's been like two months!**

**Cami-chan: So~! Ugh! Now that I haven't been on Fanfiction that much my typing is soo~ slow! It took me about 5 mins to write this so far! And there was about 10 mistakes!!!!!!!**

**Jina-chan: You really need to get out more, you fatty!**

**Cami-Chan: Stop rubbing it in that you weight less than mehhh~~~!!!**

**Morgan-san: Umm.... What the heck am I doing here?!**

**Tyler-kun: Same thing I'm here for .. except .... I don't exactly no what it is ....**

**Cami-Chan: On wit de story!**

* * *

_DarkNeko18: Hey ima back ... meh sister waz juz bein stupid..._

_Cool'n'Spicy: so it took you a day to deal wit ur sis?? Wow must be a younger sib right???_

_DarkNeko18: .... i .... wish ...._

_Cool'n'Spicy: EEEHHHHH!!!!! I can feel the depression coming towards mehhh!!! NNOOO!!!! I want to live!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_DarkNeko18: Ur so funny. thats y i like talkin to u_

_Cool'n'Spicy: Meh to .... well about meh talkin to u not meh talkin to meh ....?_

_DarkNeko18: see wat i mean! ur filarious!_

_Cool'n'Spicy: filarious???_

_DarkNeko18: u no .... funny and hilarious_

_Cool'n'Spicy: OHH! that makes sent_

_DarkNeko18: sent??_

_Cool'n'Spicy: Scent*_

_DarkNeko18: .... ima still cornfused ..._

_Cool'n'Spicy: .... i have to talk to ya later bye_

_DarkNeko18: wat wait! hold on!_

Cool'n'Spicy in now offline.

**(Ikuto's POV)**

_She got offline .... Boo! Now I have nothing to do!_

I went to Amu's house. I decided that there was something to do there. Hee Hee! I tapped on her little window with my knuckles. Amu look through her window and her eyes flew wide open. She started to shoo me away but I lifted the window open and let myself in.

"Yo."

"Is that all you can say?! You just can into my room with no permission!"

"I knocked."

"Yeah ... And I'm about to change!!!! So get out!!!!!" She tugged my arm towards the window.

"No!" I pouted. " I'd like to see you change. I mean it's not like I haven't seen your body before."

"Stop saying such wierd things and get out! Nikaidou-Sensei is gonna come up soon to see how it fits!"

"So he can see you dress but not me? I'm hurt, Amu, hurt I tell you!" I put my hand on my heart while I had a pained expression upon my face. "Where are you going anyway? What are you wearing? Can I come?" I spewed out questions as they came to my mind.

"I'm going to be serving at Saaya's birthday party today. She is turning 16. I'm wearing ...." She blushed and rushed to the next question. "You can go if you are friends with Saaya or any of her family members ... Not including me."

"What are you wearing to the party?" I asked again.

"Umm .... clothes ..."

"Besides the obvious. Let me see your out fit ... I'm starting to sound like Utau ..."

"Speak of the Devil! I'ma here!" Utau climbed through the tiny window. "I was gonna tell you guys about this 62 year old man on American Idol-"

"Wait, a sexy 2 year old man?" Amu questioned. _She has some bad ears, doesn't she?_

"No, Amu. I said _6-2 YEAR OLD Man_. Goshness, Amu!" Utau pointed out.

"So ... Whatcha wearin???" I asked for, I hope, the last. "Just hurry up and show me! Nikaidou, remember!"

"Fine!" Amu pulled the outfit from behind her back. _It looked like a ... maid outfit?! Oh! This is great!! I HAVE to go now!_

"Hows 'bout you try it on." I edged on.

"That is what I have been tring to do! You just will not leave, will you?" Amu screamed at me. _A little to loud I think._

"Amu! Are you done yet? Are you talking to you self?" Nikaidou yelled towards Amu. Amu started to shoo me and Utau again.

"Um .... I just found the out fit sooo I haven't tried it on yet, Nikaidou-Sensei." She tried to come up with an excuse.

"Bye, Amu." I whispered. I pecked on the cheek and left. Hee hee!

**(Amu's POV)**

_EEEEEHHHHH?! Why does this kind of thing always happen when I'm around him?????_

I walked down stairs while my friends climbed out my window. It's suprising how the fit through it. I slipped on the maid dress during getting my clothes off. Coplicated process, let me tell ya!

"Finally! Amu! You look so ugly." Saaya snickered.

"Oh thanks, Saaya-chan. You look the same!" I said sarcasticly. I'm not usually mean, but she is just so ... I dont know ...

"So you agree that your ugly? Finally the truth is out! Now your not so dense!" Saaya pointed out.

"The truth has been out about your pimples. You can see them from a mile away! Oh .... maybe you should start exercising too." I shot back. I felt like a new person! Like someone was controlling me! I don't talk like this at all!

"What about your junk in your trunk?" She questioned casually while eyeing her face from a near by mirror.

"What about yo-"

"Girls! Girls!" Nikaidou-Sensei yelshouted at the ladies. "Goodness! We have to get ready!"

**-One hour 'til party- **

Since I could invite two people to the party I first pick Utau, of course. Then I thought.

_I wonder who else I should pick. Nikaidou-Sensei said bring a friend and a date. Tadase? Kairi? Kukai? I don't even want to mess with Rima's boy, Nagihiko! I don't want to resort to this, but maybe Ikuto? It would feel weird. Were just friends, right?_

I went to Ikuto's house. He and his sister lived alone in there. I could see through the window that Ikuto was on the computer. He started to type something and waited. I felt my phne vibrate and it said that someone IMed me. I looked and it was DarkNeko18. Sayin hey iz all, he said.

I quickly texted 'hi' while watching Ikuto. I was getting kinda suspicious. Ikuto typed something after a talking bar came up. I got another IM. Could he be DarkNeko18? I hurriedly put in that I had to go and then knocked on Ikuto's door. He looked at the door, sighed, and walked over towards it.

"What do you- Oh! Hey, Amu! Whatcha want?" His blank expression changed with more life in it, I guess.

"You can come to the party. Nikaidou-Sensei said I had to bring a date and you are my closest guy friend. Oh, and Utau's coming too." I explained.

"O.k.." He said. Even though it sounded like he didn't care, his face lite up a little more ... I know.

"Let's go then. You can come in that." I said and he followed me towards the house.

* * *

**Cami-chan: Plz Review if you read! Byez! (p.s. Nikaidou really isn't the antagonist inthis story. He just gives Saaya everything she wants, which is to make things miserable for Amu. Nikaidou doesn't no they are enemies.)**

**Click here to Reveiw!**

**\/**


	4. Gettin' Ready For the Party!

**Camicamcam: Hello! Nice to see you again!**

**Tyler-kun: Yeah ... It's been, like, a month.**

**Camicamcam: So! I needed some ideas, I guess!**

**Tyler-kun: I don't think people even like this story.**

**Camicamcam: Of coures they do! Ikuto!**

**Ikuto: I like this story so far. As long as you keep it this way.**

**Amu: Maybe ... I'm starting to ... like it ...**

**Everyone: *Gasp!***

**Gina-chan: I saw that coming.**

**Camicamcam: You remind me of Hotaru! Funneh! Now, DISCLAIMER!**

**Yoru: Camicamcam doesn't own Shugo Chara! or Wet Seal.**

**Ikuto: On with the story.**

* * *

**Camicamcam: Wait!**

**Everyone: What now!**

**Camicamcam: I would just like to thank x x . Dot Dot Boom for giving me some good advice about Ikuto! I love you! Your awesome!**

**Everyone: Back to the story now?**

**Camicamcam: Back to the story now. I mean ... On wit de story!**

* * *

**(Utau's POV)**

**At the Mall**

_She just HAD to tell me only two hours before the party didn't she! Ugh! I'll never find anything to were!_

I went into Wet Seal (a clothing store) and started to look. She may have said casual look is fine, but I like to ALWAYS look my best! I found a couple clothings and went into a dressing room.

The first thing I had was a gold dress. It was sleeveless, and it ended right above the knee. It had cool patterns that you couldn't really describe. It was silky and ... Well, one way to say it, it was a one hot dress, but I decided to try on the other ones. Just in case. (I took this from Gina-Chan's story Truth or Dare Camp.)

The second thing I had was a Mini black skirt and a black shirt with a silver rose on them. I decided that if I wore this I would wear skinny jeans under it.

The last thing I had was another dress. On the top have it was dark blue. That came to the bust ( I think that's what it's called ... ). Then the rest of the dress was black. It came to my knees.

I went to the cashier to buy them all, since well ... I couldn't decide yet. I also found a necklace with three keys, some lace, and a gem on it. It looked totally cute, so I bought that too.

**Ikuto and Utau's house**

**(Utau's POV)**

I walked up to my house. I stopped because I saw two certain someones on my front steps.

"You can come to the party. Nikaidou-Sensei said I had to bring a date and you are my closest guy friend. Oh, and Utau's coming too." Amu told Ikuto.

"O.k. ." Ikuto saw me and his face lit up. Not in a happy way, though. The kinda way like Get-Away-Now-Before-She-Notices-You look but still trying to look like he was talking to Amu (A/N- I read this and was like 'that doesn't make sense ...') . He wanted to still talk to Amu, I guess.

"Let's go then. You can come in that." They started walking towards Amu's house. Amu then spotted me in some bushes. I don't know how though.

"What the heck are you doing?" Amu asked.

"Um ... That's a good question! Erm ... Hey! I found some dresses!"

"Oh! Let me see!"

"Ok!" I climbed out of the bushes and showed her the outfits. "This one is my favorite. I might wear it." I then pointed to the gold dress. "This one isn't a dress, but I still think it's awesome!" I pointed to the black shirt and skirt. "And this one, " I finally pointed to the blue and black dress, "I thought was cute, too. It might look good on you though." I started to ponder.

"Oh! That reminds me! I only have to serve during half of Saaya's party!"

"That's great!" Ikuto and I replied. Ikuto said a little less excited.

"Ok! Now let's get changed!" I started towards Amu's house.

"I'm already dressed ..." Ikuto pointed out.

"You can't seriously be wearing that to the party!" I laughed.

"Amu saids I can."

"I say you CAN'T!" I dragged him and Amu into my house. I went upstairs into Ikuto's room.

"I haven't been in here in like forever!" Amu said.

"I've been in here lots of times. I only _imagined_ you were here though." Ikuto said with a blank face.

"Baka!" Amu and I screamed. We both looked for something more appropreate that he could wear. All he wore right now was a plain black T and some black jeans.

"I like this shirt!" Amu pulled out a T-shirt that was black and it had silver headphones on it. In the background was a dark blue cross. I kinda like it too.

"Try it on!" I shoved the shirt at Ikuto. Ikuto, being the person he is, starts taking his shirt off in front of poor Amu. (A/N- Poor Amu? I'd like to be her!) "Dude! There are girls here! Find somewhere else to change!"

"Why?" He asked and paused while half of his shirt on.

"Hello! Ugh! Nevermind!" I looked over at Amu who was blushing as red as a tomato. She was staring at Ikuto, alright.

"How can you possibly like this guy?" I whispered to Amu.

"N-Nani?" Amu screamed. Amu blushed even more, if that were possible.

"Wow- Huh? What happened?" Ikuto was surprised because of Amu sudden scream. He looked at Amu, who was still blushing, and smirked.

Ikuto went up to her face "Hey, Amu. Do I look O.K.?" Ikuto blew in her face a little.

"A- AHH!" Amu screamed. " She then hid behind me. I examined Ikuto and noticed, well, the shirt looked really, _really_ tight. You could see every muscle through that shirt. Ikuto began to sulk because Amu was scared of him.

"Amu, WHY! Why do you hate me!" Ikuto asked in a dramatic notion. (A/N- To tell you the truth, I can only imagine Tamaki doing that ...)

"Uh ... Um ... Er ... Huh?" Amu was at a loss for words.

"I don't hate you." I whispered in her ear, giving her some suggestions.

"I - I don't _hate_ you Ikuto-kun. I j-just, I don't know ..."

"..." Ikuto stared at Amu. Then stared at me. Then he stared at the clock. I followed his gazed and ...

"AMU! WERE GONNA BE LATE!"

"Huh?" She looked at the clock. "Holy Crap!" We ran out the door and saw someone.

"Hey." He said. "I'm here to take Amu as my date for Saaya's party."

* * *

**Camicamcam: OH~! Cliff hangy! I like this one too! But I don't know who it is though ... I guess I'll have to think ... ponder ponder ponder... I got it! *Whispers in Amu's ear***

**Amu: Holy Crappy! **

**Ikuto: You mean Holy Chappy!**

**Rima: Wow. That was so~~~~ lame.**

**Tyler- kun: I'm here again. I don't read this though ...**

**Camicamcam: I like you too, Tyler!**

**Saaya: None of ya'll are invited to meh PartAY!**

**Everyone: ...**

**Camicamcam: Well review please! I know that some of you just read this and don't review, but I really need more reviews! Could you help me out? I'll love you forever!**

**Amu: Let's Try to get to atleast 8 more reviews! MmmmKay?**

**Camicamcam: That's ok! Byez!**

**Everyone else: Byez!**

**Gina-chan: *Forgotten ...***

**Camicamcam: Also me and Gina actually went into Wet Seal and got these clothes. Not the skirt though. I was so close to buying it, but I bought the black dress instead.**

**Review, Click here!**

**\/**


	5. The Party

**Cami-chan: Gah! this is third time I'm writing this! GRRRRRRRRRRR! It's cause it keeps like going away! Words! I want you back!**

**Ikuto: You changed your ... nome? (reading from card)**

**Cami-chan: NAME, IKUTO! NAME!**

**Amu: Having fun, Cami?**

**Cami-chan: I sure am! Am at Anna-na's house! With Jina!**

**Jina-chan: Yup I am there too.**

**Cami-chan: Ok lets see ... next was ... OH YEAH! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW MY NEW STORY OPPOSITE OUTCOMES! SEQUEL TO AMU'S DREAM! IT FEELS LONELY BECAUSE IT HAS NO REVIEWS! IT NEEDS HELP!**

**Jina-chan: Start the story.**

**Cami-chan: Disclaimer first!**

**Yoru: Cami-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara! **

**Cami-chan: On wit de story!**

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

"You? But you're ..." Ikuto stopped.

"You know ... Kinda ..." Utau tried to add.

"... Short." Amu finally concluded.

"But I love Amu!" Hikaru whined.

"Aw~~~~ So cute!" Amu and Utau both squeled.

"I'm definetly taking you to the party as my date!" Amu hugged little Hikaru. Hikaru blushed then noticed Ikuto standing there. He was kinda confused 'cause HE was supposed to be Amu's date. Hikaru stuck his tongue out at Ikuto.

"What about me? Aren't **I **your date?" Ikuto asked Amu.

"Well, you were but Hikaru is just so cute! I bet Saaya wouldn't mind that you come though." Amu smiled at him.

"Fine. But they better have chocolate there." Ikuto finalized. (haha he is still wearing that shirt with the headphones and cross XD !)

**-An hour into the party-**

"IKUTO-KUN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~! I WANNA DANCE, IKUTO-KUN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!" Saaya dragged Ikuto to the middle of the dance floor and started dancing. Well what ever she called dancing. It wasn't dancing though. It was more of just her trying to raise her leg above her head. But should couldn't even raise it to her waist. Then she twirled in a from like position.

**(Amu's POV)**

_I can not believe how cute Hikaru is right now! Aw~~~~~~~~~!_ I think to myself.

Then I look over at Ikuto. Poor Ikuto. He looks so sad and miserable with Saaya. Well anybody would be miserable and sad with Saaya.

"I'll be right back." I told him. I walk to the middle of the dance floor where Ikuto is and poke him.

"Looks like you're having a fantastic time!" I tease. He just glares at me. _Well then! What's with him? Oh yeah ... Saaya._

"At least they have chocolate!" I encourage. Didn't work. Hm ... IDEA!

"Hey Saaya! I think I just saw Tadase at the front door!" I inform Saaya. I mean I really did think I saw him. But not entering. Leaving was what he was doing.

"REALLY? Ohmigosh! I gotta go Ikuto-kun~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!" She runs off in the opposite direction of the door. Then comes toward the door. "Wrong way ..." She heads to the door.

"You're welcome!" I tell Ikuto. "She'll be there for awhile since he just left. He can't be THAT far."

"It's boring here."

"But it's free food!" I say to him.

"True ..."

"Come on! It's fun! All you have to do is avoid Saaya!"

"Right but-"

"I have to go! Bye!" I said cause I remembered that Hikaru is all by himself and being cute. Aw~! So cute! I run over to him and hug him.

"I'm back!" I told him. He gave me a small peck on my cheek.

"You are just so adorable!" I said.

**(Saaya's POV)**

"Tadase-Kun~~~~~~? Tadase-kun? Where are y- ... Oh, there you are!" I spot Tadase at the end of my long drive-way. He started to run. _What the heck? Why is he running?_I kick into super un-human speed and catch up to him.

"Why are you running, Tadase-kun?" I asked while hanging on his back.

"Well ... I ... Uh ... Couldn't find you? Yeah. That's it. Uh-um Happy Birthday. I have to go now. Bye." Tadase waved bye then turned away. He then started running away. _He's so nice! I love him!_

**(Normal POV)**

Saaya walked back into her house. She saw Ikuto with his back facing her and he was being sad.

"I'm coming, Ikuto~!" She ran to him and hugged him from behind.

"Hello?" A guy with Ikuto's hair but a **totally **different face.

"Oh, well you're not Ikuto." Saaya finally spots Ikuto at his house.

**(End of party)**

Amu started to cleanup. She lifted up the table cover and under there was Tadase.

"Hey Amu-chan." Ikuto greeted.

"Hey Tadase-kun." Amu waved while blushing a little. "Um ... Why are you under the table?"

"Oh. I forget." Tadase blushed back. Tadase got up from under the table. "That is really embarassing. Well you're sister-."

"She's not my sister."

"Ok, so you're person was chasing my for some odd reason. She thought I was there for the party. But I was really here for you."

"R-Really" Amu blushed even deeper.

"Y-yeah." Tadase's face turned red.

"You're so sweet, Ikuto." Amu complimented. But she then realized she said the wrong name when Tadase looked up at her with kinda a shocked face plastered on his face. They both then heard a creak at the door.

"Hello? Amu?" Ikuto asked, looking around.

* * *

**Cami-chan: Yeah, so I'm like RRREEEEEAAAALLLLLYYYYYY sorry I didn't update in like forever. I feel like a failure! :(**

**Ikuto: Cause you are ...**

**Cami-chan: SHUT UP!**

**Amu: J~-E~-L~-L~-O~~~~! J-E-L-L-O~~~~~~!**

**Ikuto/Cami-chan: What the heck ...**

**Amu: OK! See ya next chapter!**

**Yoru: Cami doesn't own jello either ...**

**Everyone: Review!**


	6. WTH!

**Cami: I just realized this story is a year old ... and counting this chappie that's only six chapters ...**

**Ikuto: Maybe that's why this story isn't popular.**

**Amu: Yeah, cause THAT'S it ...**

**Cami: HEY! I think this story is good, okay!**

**Amu/Ikuto: Whatever.**

**Cami: UGH! YORU!**

**Yoru: Cami does not own Shugo Chara!**

**Cami: Don't you like the story, Yoru?**

**Yoru: ... I gotta go ...**

**Cami: *Starts to cry and cut herself in her emo corner***

**Jina: Cami, we all know that your too much of a wimp too cut yourself.**

**Cami: *Sob Sob* You're right! *hic* On wit my terrible story!

* * *

**

**(Amu's POV)**

"Hello? Amu?" I hear a voice ask behind me. For some reason I want to hide, so I hide under the table in front of me. I forget that Tadase is there and end up on top of him.

"Shh." I whisper to him. We are both blushing for some reason. Gah! I'm so close to Tadase right now!

**(Ikuto's POV)**

"Amu?" I ask again. I think I see some rustling under a table cloth on a table near the back of the room. Hmm ...

I walk over and crouch down. _I'm going to scare her, _I think to myself._ Haha this is going to be funny!_

"Why are you hiding Amu?" I ask with a smirk. I lift up the table cloth. "It's not like I'm- ..." I quickly drop the table cloth. It's not just Amu under that table. There is a Tadase under it too. And Amu is on top of him.

Amu quickly scurries out from under the table. "I-It's not what it looks like!" Amu tries to explain.

"You don't have to explain anything. I mean, why should you explain anything? It's not like I care!" I point out.

"Ikuto-san! It's really just a big misunderstanding!" Tadase helplessly adds.

"Fine! Explain then!" I say.

"But you just said we didn't have too!" Amu blurted out. "I thought you didn't care!"

"..." Amu of course leaves me speechless. Why should I care about what's going on between kiddy king and Amu?

"Ikuto. Please leave." Nikaidou comes down the spiral staircase.

I leave slowly but now my mind is racing.

Tadase leaves after I do.

**(Normal POV)**

**Amu's Room with Tadase**

"Amu?" Tadase asks.

"Hm?"

"I've been wondering ... will you ... tell me why you called me Ikuto?" Tadase avoided the question. _Why can't I just ask her? _Tadase thought.

"Oh ... I don't really know. I'm sorry if that hurt your feeling." Amu explained.

"No, not at all. I was just wondering, that's all."

"Ok."

"Amu?" Tadase tried again.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." She pointed out with a smile. Tadase smiled back.

"I was just wonder if ... you would go out with me." Tadase said, his face turning bright red.

Amu's cheeks soon resembled his. "Oh-ok."

Ikuto suddenly appeared next to Amu.

"You're making a big mistake Amu, and you know it." Ikuto whispered into Amu's ear.

"Wh-where did you come from?" Amu stuttered.

"Your window. Anyway, Amu you know you don't like him. You know you like me, so why did you say yes to him?" Ikuto questioned her. Suddenly Tadase turned into Utau.

"Yeah Amu! You're just breaking my brother's heart! He loves you! And your breaking Tadase's heart by making him think you like him!" Utau mentions.

"But I do like him!" Amu tries to defend herself.

"NO, YOU DON'T!" Ikuto yells.

"I wanna tell you~~" Utau starts to sing.

"I like to see the world,  
The way I do I feel so free  
And it will all come crashing down  
When your not there I'm locked away  
The world will feel so light and clear  
When you finally understand me."

It's the same song that Amu's alarm clock plays ...

Amu then wakes up.

**(Amu's POV)**

_Ugh! Already time to wake up._ I think to myself.

I walk over to my closet and open it. Some how a pile of clothes ended up on my closet floor though. I pick up the clothes and underneath them is a person. Not just any person though. It's a bloody and bruised Ikuto.

"Ikuto? A-Are you ok?" I ask, worried. _Why are you so worried?_ I ask myself.

"Hn? Ikuto asks.

"What happened to you, Ikuto?"

* * *

**Cami: I almost made the moment where Tadase asked Amu out not a dream ... as in it actually happened ... That was my original plan but I gag at the thought ...**

**Amu: Eh.**

**Ikuto: Meh.**

**Cami: BLEH! *sticks tounge out and makes a face***

**Everyone: No, just ... no.**

**Cami: Well GRR to you too! Anyway, hope you liked the story! REVIEW!**

**Yoru: Cami does own the song though! Well ... Cami and Jina. They made so this is a non-disclaimer ...**

**Cami: BYEZ!**


	7. Let's Meet

********

**Cami: Hehehehehe!**

**Amu and Ikuto: ... What?**

**Cami: It didn't take two months for me to update!**

**Jina: I need to update my story too ...**

**Cami: My story feels all lonely and all old! Happy birthday ... from a long time ago!**

**Amu: ... Yeah ...**

**Ikuto: Yup**

**Cami: On wit de story!**

**Yoru: Cami-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara! or anything else except the story thing ... you know what I mean.**

**Cami: Also! Thank you LonerBlackCat5! Your story helped me out! Other readers! Read Girl's Club on her stories! Really good story!**

* * *

******(Amu's POV)**

"Wh-What happened? Are you ok?" I helplessly try to communicate without much progress. I guess I have too use my secret weapon. (Haha! :3) I knelt down and poked his ears. His kitty ears popped out. His famous smirk also came across his face.

"Is there something you want from me Amu?" He asked.

"Wha- What! No!" I tried to cover my blush. Ikuto sat up and cupped my chin.

"Nani? Wh-" Before I could finish, his lips pressed softly against mine. My head started to swim. Then I realized something. That was my first ... kiss! Then it ended. But why am I turning sad?

"I-Ikuto-kun! That was my first k-ki ..." I stuttered. _Great, now I can't even speak normally! What is happening? _I think to myself.

"I've kissed you before." Ikuto stated.

"B-but ... But that was on the cheek! This was ... You just ... AGH! WHY? What is happening to me?" I'm so confused! For some reason I want to kiss him back though! Why?

"Your heart is telling you that you _want_ me~~!" Ikuto whispered into my ear.

"AH!" I screamed with covering my molested ear. I then hear a stampeding pair of feet making way towards my room.

"What is going on in here? Oh my gosh, what happened to your face?" Saaya slammed the door open. "Did Amu claw your face out, baby?"

_Baby? What the heck is Saaya doing here? _I started to think.

Nikaidou-Sensei then came upstairs. "I thought I kicked you out of here, Ikuto? How did you get in here?"

"I'm magic. I can turn invisible." Ikuto 'explained' with a straight face. I started to chuckle. Ikuto can be so weird sometimes!

"Get out! Now!" Nikaidou-Sensei tried to keep an inside voice.

"But what about his face?" Saaya asked.

"What about yours?" Ikuto questioned. I couldn't stifle my laugh. Saaya shot me a death glare. Ikuto sulked to my window and jumped out.

"Is he stalking you or something?" Nikaidou-Sensei asked.

"That's what it feels like to me ..." I whisper. "No, he's my friend's brother." I tell him.

"Ok. If he bothers you just call for me." I nod my head and Saaya and Nikaidou-Sensei go down stairs.

**(Ikuto's POV)**

_That was fun. How many times have I been kicked out of that house? Ah well. _I think to myself. Might as well g on my computer.

**(Amu's POV)**

_Cool'n'Spicy: Heyy_

___DarkNeko18: Hey, I was just about to talk to u too._

___Cool'n'Spicy: So wats up?_

___DarkNeko18: Nm. I have a question to ask u._

___Cool'n'Spicy: And that would be ...?_

___DarkNeko18: Have u been avoiding me?_

My face starts to flush. I remember why I'm avoiding him now. I have a theory that he might be Ikuto. Now I highly doubt it.

_Cool'n'Spicy: No u just were never on when i was on i guess._

I am so glad that he can't hear me stutter.

_DarkNeko18: Oh. sorry._

_Coo'n'Spicy: Y?_

_DarkNeko18: Cause i accused u of avoiding me._

_Cool'n'Spicy: Oh its fine. probably would hav done the same thing._

_DarkNeko18: I forgot. i was goin to tell u something b4 but u got offline so i couldnt tell u._

_Cool'n'Spicy: Wat is it?_

_DarkNeko18: Do u no where the amusement park is?_

_Cool'n'Spicy: Yep. y?_

_DarkNeko18: I want us to hang out. _

_Cool'n'Spicy: Thats sounds fine. sounds fun! when and wat time?_

_DarkNeko18: Satuday at 12:00 and trust me, ull notice me._

_Cool'n'Spicy: Wat. r u goin to wear neko ears?_

_DarkNeko18: Haha sorta! g2g bye_

_Cool'n'Spicy: Bye_

DarkNeko18 is now offline.

I get off of my computer and spin in my swivle chair.

"Yes! I'm so excited!" I soft scream because the last time I scream Nikaidou-Sensei AND Saaya both came in my room. It's crowded with just me. I get up and go get the phone. _I _have_ to tell Utau! _I think to myself.

"Hello?" Utau asked.

"Hey, guess what!"

"What?"

"I'm going to meet him!" I told her.

"Seriously? Awesome!"

"I know right! I have to go now! Just wanted to tell you!"

"Kay! Thanks for calling!"

I can't wait 'til Saturday!

* * *

Cami: Ok so it's Sunday right now. Well I assume anyway because I put Saaya's birthday on a Saturday so yeah. Thanks for reading and please review!

Amu: Are you serious, Cami?

Ikuto: What?

Amu: Cami told me it's near the end of the serious!

Ikuto: Oh darn!

Cami: Well don't I feel special ... BTW guess what! I love typing Nikaidou-Sensei's name for some odd reason ...! lol READ AND REVIEW!


	8. Awkward Moments!

**Cami: Happy New Years Eve! Well in America anyway ... Don't know about other countries ... but anyway! For a New years Eve gift I shall give you the gift of ... BONUS ****CHAPPIE!**

**Amu: Wow ... Spectacular?**

**Ikuto: ...**

**Cami: Spectacular is an awesome word Amu!**

**Kairi: What's your New Years Resolution?**

**Tadase: TO RULE THA WORLD!**

**Cami: ... I think he was talking to meh ... Um well ... TO FINISH THIS STORY SOON! Sorry if this dissapoints people (I hardly think it would ...) but I want to write diferent stories in my mind but I don't feel like writing five stories at a time! I could bearly do two with this story and Amu's Dream!**

**Yoru: Cami-chan Doesn't own Shugo Chara, Hot Topic, or Google Nya~!**

**Cami: ON WIT THA STORY!**

* * *

**(At the Mall)**

**(Normal POV)**

"You know what? It's sad that we don't spend much time with Amu anymore." Yaya pouted.

"I saw her the other day." Tadase blushed.

"At Saaya's party?" Kukai asked.

"Well, sorta."

Rima overheard this while she was looking at comedy manga. "What exactly happend?"

"Um, W-well ... Erm ..." Tadase couldn't find the right words.

Kairi spotted the group from the other store and walked over towards them. "Why are you so flushed, King?"

"W-well that is-"

Nadeshiko and Nagihiko saw Tadase and went over to the group. (Yes, in this story they are different people ...)

"What's going on?" Nadeshiko calmly ask.

"Well, we are trying to figure out but some people keep interrupting." Rima shot a glare at Kairi and the twins.

"Anyways, ... Tadase?" But Kukai couldn't find him anywhere.

**(Kukai's POV)**

_Where the heck did he go?_ I thought to myself. We all looked around the Mall and finally found him at Hot Topic ... HOT TOPIC! WHAT THE HECK?

"Um ... Tadase ...?" I tapped his shoulder.

He turned around with a shocked look on his face. "Um ... hello?"

"What the heck are you doing in here?" We all practically scream. Not to loud though or we would get kicked out of the Mall.

"I-I like this store ..." Tadase said with his head down. "Ever since Amu and I went to this sto-"

"Wait! You and Amu went here?" Nadeshiko and Rima asked.

"It was the best day in the first grade!" Tadase said with hearts in his eyes.

"Um ... Sorry to burst your bubble and all but Amu hadn't moved here yet in first grade ..." I pointed out.

"R-really?"

**(Normal POV)**

"Yes. She moved here as a fourth year. (I think ... I was trying to find it on google but couldn't ...)" Kairi stated with his smarticle-ness.

"Oh ... Then who was the person that I saw that had pink hair?" Tadase asked.

"Well, it could have been anybody since it's Hot Topic." Rima said.

Just then they saw Nikaidou-Sensei in a golthic lolita style skirt.

"Whoa! WHAT THE HECK TEACH?" They all exclaimed. Nikaidou-Sensei started to blush and then he ran out of the store.

"YOU NEED TO PAY FOR THAT!" One of the employees shouted.

**(At home)**

"Amu! I got you a skirt!" Nikaidou Sensei.

**(Back at the Mall)**

As they all walked out of Hot Topic they started to discuss what they were discussing about before.

"So~! WHAT HAPPENED!" Yaya questioned.

"W-Well" Tadase started, his face already turning red. "I went to her house. For some reason Saaya thought I was there for her birthday ..."

"Ok ... AND?" Yaya pushed for more information. Everyone started to lean forward unconsciously.

"Then Ikuto came there. Amu p-pushed me back under the table-"

"Back under? You were in there before?" Nagihiko exclaimed. Everyone nodded there head like that was the same question they had.

"Yeah ... I was hiding from Saaya."

They group all said "Oh ..."

"F-for some reason Amu pushed me under the table and then came under the table too! She landed right on t-top of meh!" Tadase finished with a tomato red face. Or so they thought he had finished.

"T-then Ikuto found us under the table!"

"Ah ..." The group said.

"E-Enough about me! Let's talk about something else!" Tadase stuttered while trying to changed the subject.

The group finally came to the food court and got a table. "TRUTH OR DIE!" Yaya shouted.

"Um ... isn't it Truth or Dare ...?" Nadeshiko pointed out.

"Haha! Yaya made a funny!"

"That was not funny!" Rima said while flames came out from the background.

"Hehe ... Sorry?" Yaya shivered away.

"Truth or dare Sanjou-kun?" Kukai asked. (For some reason I like his name as Sanjou-kun better than Kairi ...)

"Um ... Truth?" Kairi tried to pick wisely.

"Is it true you like Amu more than Yaya?" Yaya stared at Kairi for an answer.

"What? NO! I mean ... Um ..." Yaya continued to stare.

"I need an answer or else you buy us all lunch Sanjou-kun!" Kukai threatened.

"I ... don't like Amu anymore ..." Kairi dodged the question.

"Well I guess that works ..."

"Um ... Ok. Truth or Dare Yaya?" Kairi asked.

"TRUTH!" Yaya screamed.

"Not so loud Yaya. There are other people in this building to you know." Nadeshiko stated.

"Is it true that ... you l-like me?" Kairi blushed.

"Of course! You are just awesome! Who couldn't like you?"

"Yaya. I think you know what he means." Kukai whispered to Yaya. Yaya blushed.

"Um ..." Yaya's face turned a deeper red. "I like you Kairi!" Then she quickly covered her mouth. Kairi's face was the same color as Yaya's.

"Yaya, Truth or Dare?" Kairi asked again.

"But didn't I just go?" Yaya questioned.

Rima whispered into her ear, "Just pick Dare already!"

"Um ... DARE!" Yaya said with confidence.

"I dare you to kiss me." Yaya blushed all different shades of red and they both kissed.

* * *

**Cami: So how was it? Ok so they ending was because for some reason I think Kairi is getting to be my favorite character! I don't know why but ever since I've been watching the anime I've been rooting for Sanjou-kun! Oh yeah, I couldn't decide who to say the dare but then chose Kairi cause Yaya didn't really know if he liked her ... yeah ... But there is kind of an alternate ending though! Just Yaya asking for the kiss and stuff-**

**Ikuto: (Pouting)**

**Amu and Cami: What's wrong?**

**Ikuto: I-I'm not your favorite anymore? But you even did a Meme saying that I was your favorite!**

**Cami: Ah wellz~! Things change. People change! And besides Sanjou-kun is a Samuri! Which is like a ninja!**

**Ikuto: But I'm a cat!**

**Amu: Anyway ...**

**Cami: Yes! Anyway! Hope you liked this bonus chappie! Please tell me about your New Years Resolutions! Review and comment and Flamers are WELCOME!~~~~~~**


	9. Should I Go?

**Cami: I have finally decided to update! Summer boredom is getting to me ... =_=**

**Amu: No ones going to be reading this ... You have delayed WAAAYY~ too long!**

**Cami: They'll get over it!**

**Amu: You are so nice to you're readers ... -_-**

**Cami: Anyway! I was going to updates a LONG time ago but then I saved it and it became 2 months and I hadn't worked on it ... So it disappeared.**

**Amu: So that's your excuse ...**

**Cami: IT ISN'T AN EXCUSE! But what's sad is that I had to re-read my own story to figure out something to write about. I totally forgot what my story was about ...**

**Ikuto: Pathetic.**

**Yoru: Cami doesn't own Shugo Chara.**

**Cami: On with the story!**

* * *

**(Amu's POV)**

As Saturday neared, I started to get nervous. For some reason I feel like I shouldn't be meeting up with DarkNeko18. I kept thinking, 'What will Ikuto think if he were to find out?' or 'What if Ikuto misunderstands?' Many of those kinds of thoughts occupied my mind constantly. The Saturday meeting almost seemed like a frightening event!

"Why should I care what Ikuto thinks? I mean it's not like I like him or anything! He doesn't own me! I can do whatever I want!" Trying to talk myself into thinking the meeting wasn't a bad idea was a daily routine.

"This is all because of that dream I had isn't it! Then I find him in the closet! What the hell was he even doing in there? And he has the nerve to kiss me! My precious first kiss!" By then Utau had come in.

"You were so excited on Sunday when I talked to you on the phone! What happened?" Utau questioned looking puzzled.

"I'll tell you what happened! That brother of yours is manipulating my mind with magic! You told him about the meeting didn't you!" I glared over at her.

"Why would I tell him? Even if I did, what does that have to do with 'Using magic to manipulate you'?" Utau said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"Well, if you really must know then I will explain. First off, I see Ikuto in my closet right after I had a dream about him telling me that Tadase-kun isn't right for me. That I should go out with HIM! Secondly, after Ikuto STOLE my first kiss I started to think about him more! There is only one explanation! He is obviously a wizard trying to drive me insane! When I start to think about Ikuto my heart beat accelerates! I'm telling you! He is trying to kill me!"

When I glanced over at my friend I could see she couldn't believe a word I just said. I do sound kind of retarded. I mean really? A wizard? Well, he is doing it somehow! I then hear Utau sigh.

"Ah," She started with a smile on her face. "I get it now!" She clapped her hands together as she stood up. She then looked disappointed, but I could tell she was creating a plan in her head.

"Eh, tell me! What did you figure out?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing!" She said with a smile. "It's just that ... Onii-chan told me that he had a date Saturday ..."

"Wha-What? Well ... I don't care!" I put my hands on my hips. "You're in on this too! Aren't you! Well, too bad! I'm not falling for it!" I crossed my arms as if to say, 'This conversation is over'.

"Ok then ... Well, I have to go. See you tomorrow!"

**~~ADCS~~**

**Friday (The Next Day)**

**(Normal POV)**

After Utau had left yesterday Amu had thought about DarkNeko18 some more. She had finally decided to go to the date.

"I hope Utau isn't weirded out by me now because of yesterday..." She said to herself.

Amu came up to the Utau's house and knocked. When the door opened she gave a big smile and waved. "Hii!"

"Yo." It was a much deeper voice than she had expected.

"E-eh? What are you doing here?" She sounded confused.

"I live here." Ikuto replied back.

"Th-that's right. Well, if you will excuse me, I will be on my way." Amu turned to leave but Ikuto grabbed her arm.

"You came here for a reason, right? Or did you just want to see me?" He smirked at the end of his sentence.

"I came to see Utau. Not you." Amu glared at him. Although she really didn't know why she was.

"Ah, she's in her room." Amu went to leave but then she looked back and saw that Ikuto's arm was still attached to hers. She kept looking towards her arm then his face.

'Let go already!' She thought to herself.

As if he read her thoughts, he let go. She went upstairs and when she looked back she saw that Ikuto had followed her.

"Is there something you want?" Amu asked.

"Nope." Amu rolled her eyes and entered Utau's room.

"Hey Amu!" Utau came over and hugged Amu. She then looked over and noticed Ikuto. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing." Ikuto said casually.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for your date?" Utau asked.

"That's tomorrow." Ikuto stated.

"Well, I'll have you know that I have a date too!" Amu blurted out. She covered her mouth and blushed.

"Hm. Interesting." Utau said with a smile on her face. It was as if she knew something they didn't know.

"Trying to make me jealous won't stop me from going on this date Amu." Ikuto moved in closer to her face. "Don't worry. I can only love one person at a time." He stared intently at Amu's face which was 2 inches away from his. Amu's face turned bright red. Ikuto started to chuckle. Amu's face became a shade darker from anger. "It's so fun to tease you!" Ikuto said after he had stopped laughing.

"Gah! I hate you!" Amu shouted.

"That hurts, Amu. That really hurts." Ikuto looked down while making sniffling noises.

Just as Amu was about to say something Utau grabbed her hand. "Let's go shopping!" She shuffled past Ikuto and left him there by himself.

**~(/./_/./)~**

**T**h**e Mall**

They walked into a random clothing store.

"Why are we going shopping?" Amu asked.

"Because we need to find you an outfit for tomorrow!" Utau said holding up a dress to Amu. It was black and the sleeves hung over the shoulders. "Hold this." Utau handed the skirt to Amu.

"I have clothes at home." Amu protested as Utau gave a yellow ruffle shirt with spaghetti straps.

"What were you planning on wearing? Your Maid outfit?" Utau lifted an eyebrow.

"Of course not!" Amu retorted.

"Well then let's shop 'til we drop!" Utau grabbed all kinds of clothes. It was as if she wasn't even paying any attention to what she was grabbing! "Go try these on." She handed the pile of clothes she had to Amu, whose hands were already full of clothes. "Isn't shopping great!"

"Y-yeah. Super Great." Amu almost fell over from the weight of the clothes.

**[Doki]*[Doki]**

**(Amu's house)**

**Amu's POV**

_'That ... Was ... Tiring!' _I thought as I flopped onto my bed. I turned over on my back and thought about Utau and I shopping. Although it was tiring I have to admit, I had fun.

After I had tried on every piece of clothing the store had, (and I mean EVERY piece!) I ended up getting the black dress. It fit perfectly around the top then became loose towards the bottom. The bottom was tight fitting with red ribbon around it that was tied into a flower. The dress came mid-thigh. Utau had bought me a necklace that had a caged bird on it.

I looked over at the clothes. _'I guess I have no choice but to go now.' _I concluded to myself. I began to drift off into a dream where Ikuto was a cat. Yeah, I know. Creepy, right?

**Saturday**

I lazily got out of bed. My eyes wondered to the clock my my bed and saw that it was 11:40.

"Gah! I'm going to be late!" I hurriedly got ready. "Ah! I forgot to pick out my shoes!" I rummage through my closet and find a pair of black boots. I looked at myself in the mirror. I gave myself a thumbs up and went out. I had to run since I was already late.

As I arrived I saw a tall guy with cat ears. _'That's him!'_ I thought to myself as I pushed through the crowd. I tapped on his shoulder.

"Hey!" I said before he turned around. When he did I noticed who it was. "Ikuto?"

* * *

**Cami: Ha, so the long awaited chapter has arrived!**

**Ikuto: I wondered if she would ever update again ...**

**Cami: I know. It's a miracle.**

**Amu: Next chapter is the last chappie!**

**Cami: I felt that this chapter was long ... *Happy***

**Gina: You FAIL at updates!**

**Cami: ... -_- Anyway! R&R! :D**

**Cami: P.S.! Don't worry! I'm already working on the next chapter!**

**Click this button to review!**

**\/**


	10. Cupid Utau

**Cami: Reading reviews from my story just gets me in the writing mood! :) I love you all! Without you I wouldn't have made a second chapter! Let alone finish the whole story! You guys are my motivation to do my best and you all make me smile! :)**

**Ikuto: Ok, stop the sap. It's not like you're getting a reward ...**

**Cami: It's a reward on it's own finishing a story! :')**

**Ikuto: *Rolls his eyes***

**Cami: Although this isn't like a super long story, I had fun making this. I hope you all read my other stories and enjoy them as well! :D**

**Yoru: Cami doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

**Cami: On with the last chapter of this story!**

* * *

**At The Amusement Park**

**(Ikuto's POV)**

I was waiting for _Cool'n'Spicy_ to arrive. She was a little late. I guess girls are always late. Just then, some one tapped on my shoulder.

"Hey!" She said. I turned around. "Ikuto?"

It was Amu. Why is she here? Oh, that's right. She has a date as well.

"Yo. I guess you decided to stalk my date and I today." I teased her.

"Did not! I thought you were my date!" She crossed her arms and turned away.

"Well, I'm waiting for my date too. We should wait together." I proposed.

"Nah, I wouldn't want our dates to get the wrong idea ..." She said looking down.

"Guess your right." I stood there, waiting for my date. It suddenly came pouring down rain.

"Ah! It's raining!" She stated the obvious. She tried to shield her hair with her bag. Luckily I always brought an umbrella. I really don't like rain.

"I have an umbrella if you want to share. Unless you still don't want your date to get the wrong idea." I showed her my umbrella and she nodded.

"I guess we could share." I opened the umbrella.

"This is a really big umbella ..." Amu said looking up. It really was a big umbrella. It was the size of two regular umbrellas combined. The only downside is that everyone else always wants to use the umbrella also. I have to kick them away like rejected dogs.

"Those girls over there are looking at you." Amu pointed out a group of girls, about 5 or 6 of them, talking and giggling amongst themselves. They were all blonde. Like girl Tadase's. But that's not hard to achieve.

"It's 'cause I'm sexy." I stated. It was true. I'm the sexiest thing I ever did see. That made Amu laugh.

"Haha, that has to be it!" She started to laugh again. How does she not notice my sexyness? One of the girls from the group came over towards us.

"I was just wondering ... Is she your girlfriend?" She asked. She pointed to Amu.

"Nah, I'm waiting for my date." I replied. She looked disappointed.

"Well, if you get tired of waiting maybe we should go out instead." She offered. I quickly declined.

"I don't think I'll be waiting much longer." She nodded her head and went back to her friends. I could kinda hear what she was saying to her friends.

"I knew that pink-headed girl wasn't his girlfriend! She's too ugly!" One of them said.

"Maybe she's trying to get attention. No one has naturally pink hair." Another said. I stopped listening.

"Ugh, some people are really annoying ..."

"Hmm?" Amu looked confused. At least she didn't hear.

"Nothing." A waved my hands to reassure her. It made her think something was suspicious.

"Ah, ok ..."

**(Amu's POV)**

_What's up with him? _I thought as Ikuto and I stood there.

"I wonder where our dates are ... When was your's supposed to be here?" I tried to change the subject.

"Hmm... 12." Success.

"So that makes your date..." I looked down at my watch. "2 hours late." I turned to him with a smile. I checked my watch again. 2 HOURS? My dates been making me wait 2 F***ing hours?

"So it seems." Ikuto sighed, completely oblivious to my ranting and cursing going on in my head.

"Is she pretty?" I asked before thinking. Why should I care ...

"I have no idea ... I met her on the internet." Ikuto stated.

"Ah, so now your targeting people over the internet. I see ..." I looked over at him, stroking my imaginary beard.

Ikuto completely ignored the comment. "What about your date?"

"Same."

An awkward silence creeps upon us.

"Gah! I can't take it any more! This is taking to long! I'm leaving!" But I had forgotten that where ever I went Ikuto had to go. He had the umbrella.

"You want to go in the park with me instead?" He asked as his cat ears perked up with the idea.

"Wow! They move!" I started to poke one. Haha! It twitched! Ikuto grabbed my hand and pulled me into the park.

"W-wait! I never agreed to this!" I stuttered.

"Ah, but you did! You just don't know it." He said with a smile. A _smile. _How am I supposed to say no to that?

"Whatever." I let Ikuto drag me along until we were at the Ferris wheel.

"Great idea!" I said, staring up at the ride. "At the top we can yell out our dates name and say how much of a jerk they are!"

"O-ok?" Ikuto sweat dropped.

"Well, it seemed like a good idea in my head ... I'm still going to do it!" I got into the cart with Ikuto following behind.

As we neared the top, Ikuto seemed like he was actually going to scream with me. He went to my side of the cart and stood beside me.

"Almost there. You going to do this with me?" I questioned him.

"Heh, you'll see." He smirked. Where did that smile go? ... N-not that I _liked_ that smile or anything ...

Just as I was about to yell, Ikuto whispered into my ear. "I love you Cool'n'Spicy." E-EH?

I wanted to hug him but at the same time laugh. Hearing him say Cool'n'Spicy, that was the funniest thing I ever heard! Wait ... He said ...

"W-what do you mean by 'Cool'n'Spicy'?" How did he know my screen name?

"Ah, so you still haven't figured it out ..." He said with a sigh. "I'm DarkNeko18."

"Eh? How is that possible?" I started to remember some of the stuff I had said to him. Personal stuff that I hadn't even told Utau!

"I've got to say, the most awkward conversation was when you found out I was a guy." I tried to remember that. That was when I told DarkNeko18, or should I say IKUTO, that I had started my period! Oh my gosh.

I started to beat him up. I really just wanted to get this Ferris wheel. This was so embarrassing!

"H-How did you figure out I was_ Cool'n'Spicy_?" I tried to change the subject.

"Hmm ... I don't know. Maybe I've always known. Or maybe I only figured out today." Ikuto shrugged.

"So I guess you aren't going to answer my question..." My voice drifted off into the awkward silence. Our cart made a sudden stop. We had made it to the bottom.

As we got out of the cart the silence grew longer. Ikuto seemed to be waiting for me to speak.

"Well?" Ikuto broke it. He broke the uncomfortably long silence.

"Well what?"

"I told you how I feel and yet you haven''t told me anything." How can he keep such a straight face talking about stuff like this. He isn't blushing at all!

"W-Well ... I don't know." I couldn't come up with a better answer?

All the sudden Utau popped up out of nowhere.

"According to my calculations ... Amu is the densest person I know." Utau stared at me with a sad face. "But! Fear not Ikuto! This here maiden is head over heels in love with someone with kitty ears!"

"W-What?" How could she come up with that conclusion?

"You said you thought about him all the time. Your heart beat accelerates even when your just thinking about him. Isn't it obvious!" She looked from me to Ikuto.

I turned my head to Ikuto. He was wait- He was blushing? It was a slight blush and you could barely see it but it was there!

I looked down, trying to distract myself with my hands. "I guess." I said weakly.

Utau grabbed one of my hands and then one of Ikuto's. She shoved them together. She then got behind us.

"What are you-" Ikuto started to say.

"Have fun!" She said before she pushed us onto some random line.

"So ... What does this mean?" I asked, fascinated at how my hand fit perfectly in his.

"Guess this means we're together." He started to swing our hands a little.

"Guess so." I giggled.

* * *

**Cami- That's the end! Hope you enjoyed this story! I know the ending sucked ...**

**Ikuto- Why was I in her closet all bloody and stuff ...?**

**Cami- I almost forgot! Yeah ... Ikuto wanted to scare her. He got tired and feel asleep! XD Haha**

**Ikuto- -_-**

**Cami- Anyway ... Any one like this? I know I said that I had already started writing this and stuff, and really I had, (I had most of it written) but then school started and before then I kept rushing to finish things that I had all summer to do ...**

**Amu- Cami accepts flamers. 'Cause most of the reviews will be flames anyway ...**

**Cami- Don't say that!**

**Yoru- Review! :3**

**Everyone- Byeee!~**


End file.
